


La Javanaise

by HollyJolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marine Biologist Verstael, Mer!Ardyn, One Shot, inspired by the shape of water - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: “Dancing is quite a bore by yourself, you know? And having to provide music by yourself?” The merman put his arm to his head and leaned back. “Dreadful.” Drama queen.He peeked out an glance at the scientist and gave a wicked grin. And Verstael knew immediately what he was getting at.“No. No, no, no, no, no. I will be not be dancing with you whatsoever.”“Oh come now! I promise I won’t take hostage of your limbs this time.”Verstael could have never known that bringing a mer into his marine research facility would have him only fall prey into the swaying arms of the ever so charming Ardyn.





	La Javanaise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by discussion with @_milliiii in the Versdyn server. A simple AU was never the same again. <3  
> Thanks to Lapsaes, PumpkinSoldier, and SheerahChi for beta-ing for me!
> 
> Optional music that inspired the piece. "La Javanaise" from The Shape of Water soundtrack  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjZmYZrvmMs

Soft music plays.

Verstael opens his eyes, tries to listen to the sound. It’s muted, as if playing through layers of cotton. It’s soothing nonetheless. Laying back he sees a light, like the sun. It shimmers and shifts so far out of reach. Ripples like waves. Platinum blonde hair floats around him, skirting the outside his vision and he continues to stare as he lies there. Still listening to the song.

A shadow appears in his field of vision and completely blocks out the sun. He doesn’t think too much of it. Just blinks and stares ahead. It grows bigger, no, closer. And still Verstael doesn’t feel compelled to move. Just lays back as the sound of music drifts into his ears through the warm current. It grows louder as the shadowy form swims closer. He’s still not threatened.

There’s nothing for Verstael to fear, as claws reach out to linger at his face. When shining scales as red as blood glimmer in the far off light. When teeth as sharp as swords curl into a grin. Why should he? Those claws only delicately traced his features. Those scales only shimmered in radiant iridescent hues. Those teeth only smiled as the song flowed through lips. 

He closed his eyes and waited for embrace.

He opened them again. Ceiling tile and dim lamp light greet him. It’s his office and he’s on his couch. Verstael sat up. Right, he took a break. Looking at the time on the wall, it was nearly midnight. Not so late.

Waking himself up completely, Verstael grabbed his keys and other items before leaving the couch of his office. After a straight nine hours of research, of checking up on his small specimens, instructing his lower level staff on just how to do their jobs, sleep was an unfortunate need. He wasn’t rested enough just yet but it was good enough for a three hour nap. Verstael had important matters to attend to. An appointment with somebody he couldn’t miss.

As the biologist slumped down the hallway, he wondered if the few hours of rest was truly enough. If he didn’t know better, he would say he must be hallucinating. Down the empty, cold halls, music could be heard. Lively, beautiful, music to his ears. It wouldn’t be too entirely odd for notes to be heard. But...no, no, the blonde knew that he hadn’t brought the portable stereo out today. It was back in his car, safe and unplugged. So why was there…?

“Oh, that’s just _brilliant_.” Verstael smacked a palm to his face and let it wearily slide down, dragging the bags of his eyes in annoyance. “He must’ve learned how to open the mp3’s on the computer. No doubt that idiot is dripping everywhere, screwing around with other things that do not belong to him.”

Verstael picked up the pace, going through his keys in preparation for usage to get into his lab. Nobody else could venture in here. As head researcher, only he could give clearance. And with his current research specimen, nobody was high enough but himself. No, he would not share with others. This was only for him.

He juggled his key, manually unlocking the door’s bolt. Then whisked out his security card--you could never be too careful--to swipe through before the door made an audible click signifying his accepted authorization. All the meanwhile, the lulling sound of charming vocals could be heard.

Maybe if he had paid more attention instead of mentally procuring every curse he could think of, if he had stopped to take in the sounds that was the cause of his irritation, maybe the scientist would have noticed how wrong he was in worrying about his equipment. Maybe he would have noticed the lack of the usual piano keys that most of the tracks on his work playlist had. The lack of any instruments at all.

Instead, Verstael walked in ready to scold, only to find his feet frozen at the door way.

Enchanting. That was the only word he could come up with in the moment.

There was nothing that could really describe the sight of his merman gracefully twirling and gliding through the expansive tank. Auburn hair flowed just as easily and naturally as the long, iridescent tail of wine red, was just as beautiful as it floated in a stand still when not effortless following the dance of that lean, sun-kissed body. 

And that _sound_. As if not hindered by the molecular difference between air and water, his voice rung out so clean and marvelous. Not a hitch to be heard. A quick thought came to Verstael, that his mind was still quite in his control. Nothing in this melody was in any shape or way out to control him. No luring melody to coax him climb the tank and drown himself. Not today. 

Just simply beautiful notes to be beautiful.

The blond could recognize the words. The slow lyrics to a song on his playlist he would occasionally listen to while working. Just some sound to beat the deafening silence of the empty chambers, of taps on glass and the hums of water filtration systems. Of course the other would pick on it so fast, with how much he had to endure it on a weekly basis. The words were not in English, old latin in a female mezzo-soprano, so there was no way for the merman to know their meaning. Nonetheless, he was here repeating the musical poetry back and to himself in pairing to his dance.

Was this the first? How many solos did he miss?

The mer twirled and seemed to take in that he had an audience. Ardyn only smirked and curled his tail, the ends flowing in a tease. He effortlessly swam to one end of the tank to the other before coming up to the top, leaning his arms on the sides and peering down at Verstael.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” Ardyn cooed, a sparkle in golden eyes.

Verstael coughed and made his way up to his workstation, up on the viewing platform where he had access to the open top of the tank. “You make it a habit to keep yourself entertained like that?”

“I believe I asked you a question first, darling.”

With a scoff, Verstael let his belongings fall to his desk, making his way to the deck. There he sat himself down and let his feet dangle into the warm, salted waters. The tank had been closed off at first. Necessary, when housing a bloodthirsty creature of the deep who could physically jump or climb out to wreak chaos. That wasn’t quite necessary anymore and allowed conversation. _Data collection, socialization is just a bonus consequence_ , Verstael had said once. It was nice though.

Ardyn made his way to the deck and rested by dangling feet. “To entertain your curiosity, it’s only a passing fancy, really.” He sighed deeply. “Dancing is quite a bore by yourself, you know? And having to provide music by yourself?” The merman put his arm to his head and leaned back. “Dreadful.” Drama queen.

He peeked out an glance at the scientist and gave a wicked grin. And Verstael knew immediately what he was getting at.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. I will be not be dancing with you whatsoever.”

“Oh come now! I promise I won’t take hostage of your limbs this time.”

_“Oh yes, because you didn’t promise something similar before trying to drown me for fun last time,”_ the scientist could only think.

Ardyn pouted and floated to his back, flicking the ends of his tail in Verstael’s direction. “You could wear that dreadful mask of yours if that makes you happy. Just once little dance. For me?”

Verstael looked to his side where his gear was at. He could wear his tankless mask if he wanted. Much more convenient, less of a hassle. Verstael didn’t quite enjoy the tedious equipping and unequipping of all the gear it took for a human to venture beyond the safety of the atmosphere. But Ardyn wasn’t a fan of the simple mask either. The merman was more of a naturalist, wanting his scientist in his territory without such things. 

Easy for him to say when he had no problem breathing. 

Looking back at the merman made him give in though. It wouldn’t hurt…

Ardyn looked far too pleased when Verstael got up with a long and exaggerated sigh. Waking his computer, he pulled up his playlist, found the particular song, and hit play. Once that was set up he went back to the metal deck and grabbed for for his mask. The merman dived back down to wait for him and was shortly joined when the blonde dropped himself in. Verstael didn’t bother getting rid of his tank top or cargo shorts, opting to just change out once this passing request was over with. There was always spare change of clothes by his deskside now thanks to his rambunctious, aquatic specimen. 

Verstael hadn’t gotten in but for a second before his wrists were grabbed. Split second panic had him paranoid that he was going to be dragged to the deepest parts of the tank. Wouldn’t be the first time it would happen. But the soft look Ardyn was giving him, the lack of claws digging into his skin, sunk the worry away. No, seemed the mer was fulfilling his word.

Ardyn arranged the human’s limbs so that his right hand was holding his own left, adjusting his left to hold his bare side, just above his pelvic fin. He let his own right hand at the small of Verstael’s back, a supportive, guiding hand to keep him with body. 

Slowly, the mer let his body twirl them in a circle, using solely his tail do the work. The look on the human’s face was such a delight, looking down at his floating feet as if he actually wondered just what he needed to do with them. Ardyn rolled his eyes. Land dwellers were so stupid. So amusing. He continued to ease into their dance at a slow pace, getting the other use to the drag of the water he wasn’t versed to. 

The song picked up and Ardyn let that be his cue to step it up a notch. With a generous twist, Ardyn twirled them faster and flipped them backwards in a circle. It was harder with hesitant and solid weight but Ardyn made it effortless, fluidly moving them with the same grace he had before when just himself. 

Verstael, starting out, had the most constricted look on his face. Brows clenched together at the bridge of his nose and unsure of just what to expect. He was out of his element, use to the mechanical movements of limbs and limits from gravity. But with each soft and slow sway, Ardyn could see him ease up. He dared to say he looked content. Quite a rare expression for the stern man, a real treasure to coax it out and experience.

Air bubbles swished and spun around the pair as he took them from one end of the tank to the other. He varied his moves, enjoying the small bits of surprise on the blonde’s face. All the more reason to show off a bit more, to really throw him for a loop. Literally. Ardyn laughed as Verstael gave a little shriek of surprise behind his mask but took pity and decided to slow his speed a bit. He was going quite a bit fast paced for their song.

Ardyn swayed the two back and forth, staring warmly into lavender eyes. The mer could read every little bit of emotion they held. A sprinkle of curiosity, a tickle of fear that lingered. Still content though. It evolved more and more into wonder and even joy the longer he kept it simple. Testing the waters, Ardyn extended his right arm, detaching Verstael’s grip on him. When the other didn’t seem to get what he was going for, he twirled a finger and bit his lip with a chuckle when eyes lit up in recognition. With less grace, Verstael tried his best to twirl in place, Ardyn’s hold on his hand his anchor. He fumbled into the merman’s chest and all he could do was laugh.

Ardyn let his hand reach back for his waist and if he had it beneath his tank top this time, the other didn’t correct him. Black nails, sharp as daggers, lightly grazed at bare skin, taking care to only tickle, not prick. Verstael didn’t seem to mind and actually situated himself closer, starting to finally commit to full eye contact. 

Verstael was charming. Oh so very charming. Ardyn would never have called a human that before, would have never called the scientist that in the beginning. He held nothing but contempt for this man for the longest time for daring to think he could hold him like some human pet, a play thing, a fish to tap at through the glass. But after time, it was easy to find him more amusing, less killable. Easier to find the beauty in him. He was no pearl, far from that level of radiance.

But even the coarsest of coral could be beautiful if you paid close attention to detail.

In their lazy sway, the human wrapped his legs loosely around the other’s tail. To get closer to, chests nearly touching, mask nearly knocking against Ardyn’s chin. He had to laugh at their new intimacy and the merman gave a sharp twirl or two, still laughing as he did so. Verstael went right along with it, clinging to him tighter even.

Ardyn couldn’t resist no longer and pressed a peck to the front of the tankless mask. He would loved to have the real thing but not everybody could get what they wanted. Settling for the hard plastic would have to suffice. Instead, he opted to look deep into lavender eyes as they were unhindered, open to taking in all that he wanted to give. Give more than just this fanciful dance in his domain.

And as he looked into his eyes, Verstael looked into his own golden irises. Moved his hands up to frame his face. To feel the prickly sensation of facial hair scrub at his palms. Fingers moved to trace the edges of scales that adorned his cheek bones. Ardyn could see a thought process go on behind those eyes and it intrigued him.

Verstael closed his eyes and in completely surprise to the other, ripped his face mask off and let it float away. And gave Ardyn the kiss he desired. 

It was not their first kiss, nor would it be their last, but this one was different. Gentle, sweet, tinged with the hint of desperation. That even if he couldn’t breathe, Verstael wanted him any way. A dangerous act but delightful all the same. Ardyn savored every little moment of it. Wrapping his arms so firmly around the human’s waist, he pressed back, tilting his head just right to get the most out of it.

The mer knew time was running out, air only in short supply for pitiful humans, and so did not delay. He massaged the bottom of his lip with his own and let the tip of his tongue tease for entry. Verstael didn’t deny him, seemed to be eager for it, and seemed to melt into the other’s arms as he let Ardyn’s tongue slip into his mouth, moaning at the warmth it brought. Legs wrapped themselves tighter around his rear and each scale down his tail tingled with delight.

Ardyn could feel himself melt into the kiss as well, swooning mentally as he felt fingers delve into locks of his hair, nails scraping at the scalp there just slightly. In return, he gave a hum of delight and pressed deeper. He wanted more of his human, so much more. Hands gripped his hair and gods below the sea, he felt his skin prickle at the sheer want for this man. Claws threatened to dig deep into the other’s skin as nails scraped at his scalp. The mer opened his eyes, blown out in his desire, to take in the other.

Verstael kept his eyes closed but they were so tightly drawn. Ardyn could see not desire but the face of a pure stubborness as Verstael scrunched his face up. Air, he needed air. And yet he was still clinging to him. Ardyn pulled away but the other shook his head, grip going from his hair to around his neck. Eyes opened and in them, only desperate longing could be read, a plea to keep him close. He pressed his lips back to the mer, still wanting a taste of him. Ardyn could only oblige him.

But only for so long as it became obvious just how dire the other’s need to breathe was. Limbs shook around him and kisses became less responsive. The tickle of bubbles escaping from his nose could only go on for so long. It was a feat that Verstael could hold his breath so long already, it was best to end it now while the mood was still pleasant. 

Ardyn pried himself away from his lips, his arms, his legs, and reached down to grab at the mask that had fallen to the sand floor. Wiping away the grit, Ardyn pressed it back to Verstael who took it in his hands without hesitation. Bubbles escaped the device as the researcher sucked in air once more and he seemed to sag in relief, lazily suspended in the waters that threatened to end him.

“Oh friend, you are so stubborn. One day that will get you killed,” The mer cooed. Ardyn let nails tap and trace along the lines of the mask. He gave a chuckle at the hard stare the other gave him. His nose went to nuzzle at the device. “You are trouble waiting to happen.”

Hands seeked out his own and he watched as pale human hands played with his fingers, intertwining them and rubbing at them. Ardyn let Verstael manipulate them, let his hands be guided to the other’s face. And his amused smile turned somber. The researcher looked so dejected now. Without a voice, only eyes, he could tell that he was so tired. Tired of this situation. Of the lack of intimacy that crossed their barriers. 

But barriers were barriers and Verstael could only do so much to overcome them. Even with how far the humans had come, being on the same ground as seafolk could never happen. Leviathan herself would have to work miracles for such a happy ending. And she was not one to give in to miniscule wishes; more likely to laugh and devour those who would wake her to ask such things.

Ardyn could only feel the same though. He too was tired of kisses of stolen air. Tired of the threat of drying his scales out each time he gave Verstael the benefit of not dying. If only once he could wrap his arms around his beloved human not in the realm of consciousness but in the tug of the dream world. How he would enjoy curling up to him in the rocky hideaway he retired in. 

Indeed, he could understand. Careful to mind his claws, Ardyn thumbed at the others cheek bones, soothing the soft skin and disappointment on his face. Leaning in, he laid the softest of kisses upon Verstael’s forehead.

_“Such lovely trouble...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @HollyJollyPaca for a lot more Versdyn, XV fuckery, or just fuckery in general.


End file.
